


Thunderstruck

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gavins kind of an idiot, Intimacy, M/M, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Reader pervs on Gavin just a little, Thunderstorms, Trans Gavin Reed, as a treat :), movies - Freeform, no sex but maybe some day..., stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: While you and Gavin aren’t the closest of friends, a thunderstorm and a need for help throw you far closer than you ever would have realized was possible.
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Reader, Gavin Reed/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Thunderstruck

Thunderstorms were always the worst. You didn’t have any particular reason to hate them, no matter how many times your friends and acquaintances pried, but the first fizzle of electricity in the air sent your hackles rising. 

You thought it was the noise, maybe. And the fear of a power-outage. You had reasoned through it so many times in your head, and had never come up with a clean answer, but some part of you felt like you were a fool and a fake if you didn’t at least try to put a name to your fear. 

So you felt really fucking stupid when the first crack of thunder sent you straight for your phone. 

In the past, your partners and friends had been far from understanding. Sure, they comforted you the first few times, staying on the line until you slipped into sleep, but as the calls kept coming, their sympathy quickly evaporated. 

As you held the device in your hand, scrolling through your contacts, you tried to push away the thought that you didn’t really have anyone to depend on. Most of your close friends would be fast asleep, either using Do Not Disturb or too heavy of a sleeper to be awoken by even a stream of notifications. Except for Gavin Reed. He had sent you a message, a reply to one of the memes you had sent him, 15 minutes ago. 

Gavin was a bit of an oddball when it came to your friendships. You knew him from work, and you weren’t that close, besides having come across a few not-so-secret secrets of his that you had in common. But he seemed to like you, or at least tolerate you, well enough to sit by you when your lunch breaks coincided. 

You sent him “Hey”, switching over to a dumb game app while you waited for a response. 

One popped up a second later. “You’re up late”.

“Can’t sleep :/“. 

“Join the club. Lol r u scared of thunder?” 

Your lip curled at “lol”, but you replied in the affirmative. Gavin could be a bit of an ass, but at least if he bullied you it would take your mind off of everything. And you could focus on beating his ass when you got back to work. 

“AWW ur baby!”

That… was not expected. You sent back “??????” 

“Do u need me to come over?” 

Gavin had been over to your apartment once before, to help feed your cats while you were on a trip to see your family. You were about to tell him no, but a sudden longing shot through you. “If you’re really ok with that…” 

“Of course :)” 

You waited restlessly for him to arrive, tapping your fingers against the back of your phone, trying gently with the casing. You hadn’t realized how much you longed for contact until now. Each crack of thunder made you shudder. 

Just as your legs had started to fall asleep in your position, you got the text “ring ring”. 

“Dumbass.” You laughed, stiffly lifting yourself from your bed and padding down to the door. 

Gavin looked bedraggled, even with his hood pulled up over his face. Like a cat after a bout with the bathtub. He grinned down at you as you let him in. 

“Thank you for coming out all this way.” You smiled awkwardly up at him. Even with him just standing there, you felt less cagey. 

“No problem. Anything for my little buddy, right?” He hummed, mussing up your hair. “So… whatcha wanna do?”

“Uhh… whatever you want, really.” It felt stupid to say that just his presence calmed you, and you were the one making him go so far so late. 

“Ok. I brought some movies we could watch, and some other shit, but what I’d really like right now is a change of clothes.” He smirked at the end to show he wasn’t mad at the inconvenience, and for that you were grateful. You weren’t as tough as you liked to think you were. 

You settled pnnloaning him some of your old pjs, butterflies racing through you at the thought that you were going to spend the night with Gavin. “In a friends way.” You told yourself. 

But when Gavin stepped out of your bathroom, some very unplatonic thoughts entered your mind. Namely, how tightly your old, ratty pajamas hugged Gavin’s body. 

He wasn’t much taller than you, but he was certainly fuller. While he didn’t like to admit it, Gavin came equipped with a big tummy and a big ass, and the pajamas certainly didn’t hide it. Even more pressing, as in pressing your bottom growth against the thankfully loose fabric of your pajama shorts, was that Gavin wasn’t wearing a binder, either, and that apparently Gavin’s binder normally worked overtime to keep Gavin looking flat. 

“Christ. Are you- are you sexualizing me in your own home? This some ploy of yours?” His tone was incredulous, but something rosy dusted his cheeks, thankfully providing something for you to focus on instead of his figure. 

“I’m not-“ ok you totally were. “You look nice.” You finished weakly. 

”Do I?” He grinned, and you relaxed. 

“Don’t let it get to your head. Now where’s that movie you promised?”

“Figured we could watch it on your laptop, maybe in your bedroom? So you’ll be able to fall asleep faster and shit.”

“That’s a- that’s a concrete plan.” You nodded to make your words sound more important. “I’ll lead the way.”

Gavin plopped in the middle of your bed when you led him to your room, and you felt his eyes on you, and maybe your ass, as you rifled through piles of debris to find your laptop. When your head snapped up, Gavin had struck a pose, splaying his body out for your viewing pleasure. 

“Jesus.” You grunted, averting your eyes. 

“What? I’m just being helpful. If you want to gawk…” 

“Do you want your movie or not?”

“Fine, I’ll be good.” Gavin rolled his eyes, sliding upright as you seated yourself on the bed. Good wasn’t the word you would have used for him, though, given how his arms almost immediately licked around you, drawing you towards his chest as you set up your laptop. 

“Gavin.” You cautioned. With the laptop booted up, you reacted for the collection of DVDs he had foisted upon you. Most of them were animated, and made you wonder how Gavin thought of you, and you settled on UP, sliding it into the dvd slot of your laptop and pressing play. 

“What?” He grumbled. “Was only making things more comfy for you.”

“Mashed into your tits?”

“It’s a good place to be! See, they’re natural pillows, and they’re warm.” His hand drifted to the nape of your neck, nail tracing the lines of your hair as the credits rolled. 

“You’re being a bit perverted.”

“Bullshit. This is totally platonic. Platonic cuddling.” Another hand grabbed your leg, maneuvering you so you sat more squarely on his lap. You had to admit, you did like it here. Still… 

“Let’s try some platonic cockwarming later.” You mumbled. 

“I don’t have my strap with me, silly.” Gavin chuckled. Now, he was massaging your shoulders, digging in and working out the tension. You almost couldn’t hear the thunder. 

“Who says you’d top?” 

Gavin made a clucking noise. “Whatever makes you happy, honey.” He tugged a blanket further over you, humming in satisfaction when you were covered. “Oh, I do have one other thing for you.”

“Oh?” You murmured. Despite your position, your eyelids began to droop. Gavin radiated heat onto you, and his hands still remained caressing you. 

For a moment, one left, and something soft pressed into your hands. Glancing down, your mouth formed a little “O” of amazement. It was an alligator. A chunky, blue stuffed animal alligator, with pale pink eyes and white feet pads and belly. 

“Thought this little guy might help you sleep better.” Gavin mumbled. “He’s helped me through some rough nights.”

It was touching. You had never known Mr Snarky could ever be so soft. So of course, the first thing to fly out of your mouth was “I guess you’re Baby now.” 

At least Gavin laughed. And as he settled back, letting you rest more against him, you decided maybe thunderstorms weren’t all bad.


End file.
